Conventional wood pallets include a base layer and a cargo layer separated therefrom by support blocks. Traditionally, the base and cargo layers respectively have end deck boards assembled on connector boards that run the full length or width of the pallet. The end deck boards are nailed through the connector boards into the support blocks to build the primary structure of the pallet. The end deck boards are also known as lead boards, and the connector boards are also known as stringer boards.
To move the wooden pallets with cargo thereon, forklift tines are inserted into the gaps between the base and cargo layers. If the forklift is not stopped in time, the forklift crashes into one of the end deck boards of the pallet. Impacts such as this weaken the pallet and greatly shorten the lifespan of the pallet, thereby causing the pallet to be repaired more frequently and/or removed from service before its anticipated life cycle has been reached.
In an effort to improve pallet durability, nail plates have been used to strengthen wood pallet joints. U.S. Pat. No. 7,516,705 to Hedstrom, for example, discloses nail plates between the connector boards and the support blocks. The nail plates are embedded into the ends of the connector boards. Since only about 2 inches of the ends of the connector boards are nailed to the support blocks, the nail plates greatly strengthen these boards and improve the impact resistance when hit by a forklift or any other object. The '705 patent is assigned to the current assignee of the present invention, and is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Automated nailing machines are typically used in the production of wood pallets. However, nail plates add an extra production step in this process. When wood pallets are produced in high volumes, this extra production step may slow down manufacture of the wood pallets. Consequently, there is need for a nail platter apparatus to support the production of wood pallets.